


That Stupid Box

by Just_Jess



Category: South Park
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jess/pseuds/Just_Jess
Summary: Tweek leaves Craig's house late one night, annoyed that his boyfriend is using his Budda box to ignore him yet again. A decision that both boys might end up regretting when Tweek has a run in with Man Bear Pig.Updated I changed the ending up alittle.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	That Stupid Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little plot bunny I had in my mind I hope you enjoy.  
> There is a little violence so put a warning just to be on the safe side. 
> 
> I own nothing and all mistakes are mine

Tweek hated that stupid Budda Box and cursed Cartman for ever telling Craig about them. It had been a damn week and the two of them had barely shared more than two words because of it. Tweek knew he could be too much at times for people to handle but Craig had become the calming voice that could always brought him back down. He also knew he could be a bit of a burden at times but Craig never seemed to really mind til now.

Sitting quietly next to Craig, who still had the damn thing over his head he sighed. Tweek was on edge due to recent sightings of Man Bear Pig and the two of them had talked their parents into letting g Tweek spending the night few times during the week to help ease his nerve. Now Tweek was wondering why he didnt just stay home. At least there he would have his coffee, Craig's mom tried but her coffee was always much too weak for him.

Growing more annoyed by the minute Tweek finally stood up, "Craig if you dont take that stupid thing off and talk to me I'm going home," he threatened not really caring that it was already past midnight. "I mean it Craig, I'm leaving," he warned once more. Receiving no response he sighed sadly, "....please.." he whispered. After a little longer and still nothing he frowned as he packed up his stuff, giving Craig one last glance he lowered his head and walked out the door. 

Craig continued to post on his social media unaware that Tweek had left.

**********************************************************

The night was cold and Tweek was really regreting his rash decision to not change out of his PJs before he left, but since their houses were only about a mile apart from each other he figured he'll survive. Besides he just simply didnt want to spend another moment in Craig's house. 

As he calmed down the realization of his current position hit him and his heart beat picked up. He was all nerves as he silently prayed that he wouldn't have a run in with Man Bear Pig. At one point he even considered tuning back or maybe even calling his parents to come get him but he doubted they would even pick up the phone at this late hour. "Oh god.." he whispered as he turned a corner and kept walking. 

Once he reached the halfway mark he started to calm down, scolding himself for over reacting yet agian when he heard a twig snap. Instantly he froze in place, the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge. "..hel...hello," he whispered praying to hear a human voice but recieved no answer. Looking around frantically he saw no sign of anyone or anything. Closing his eyes he somehow found the strength to will his feet to move once more. "Just get home, just get home, just get home," he mummbled to himself unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Taking a small short cut though a nerby park, Tweek felt better knowing he that his neighborhood was on the other side, "... almost there," he whispered to himself when he heard it. A low growl that seemed like it was coming from right behind him, his heart dropped as he took a deep breath and slowly turned. His eyes widen when they landed on the huge dark figure standing less that 100 yards away. It let out another blood curdiling growl before it started to charge at him. Tweek screamed as he took off running dropping his bag in the process. He made a mad dash for his house, the monster quickly gaining at his heels.

Tweek was only able to take a few frantic steps before he felt his legs being knocked out from under him. Falling to the ground he landed on his right arm and felt a sharp snap. He hissed as he stumble back to his feet only to feel sharp teeth digging into one of his legs. He was lifted off the ground and thrown into the air not only to once again land on his right arm but also managed to bump his head on what he assumed was a peice of park eqipment. Tweek stumbled back to his feet, his leg was now burning in pain, Tweek grew more and more desperate as he found it harder to steady himself on his own two feet. He didnt want to die, not like this.

Tweek doubted that he would actually be able to out run the massive beast nor make it home with his leg bleeding like it was. Racking his now clouded mind trying to come up with any plan he recieved another strike this time to the face that sent him flying again. As he managed to get to his feet once more he saw his saving grace, not too far from where he landed stood the metal door to someone's bombshealter. With no time to reconsider Tweek rushed over and forced it open , just as he managed to climbed in and locked the door the beast slammed against it and roared. Tweek not having the strenght to climb down the ladder simply fell to the ground.

Gathering what little strength he had left he crawled into the furthest corner of the shelter as Man Bear Pig continued to slam into the door. Laying down he groaned in pain as he broght his legs to his chest, finding it harded to keep his eyes he nodded off as the beast continued to pound at the door.

******************************************

It was morning before Craig noticed that Tweek had left, shrugging it off he wondered if Tweek had even really been there in the first place. Getting dressed he grabbed his Budda box and put it over his head before heading to school. Making it to his locker right before the bell rang he sighed as he shoved his Budda box in before heading to class. Walking in the room immediately grew quiet, all eyes felt like they where on him as he took his seat.

"Dude... you actually came to school?" Stan asked after a few akward moments.

"Yeah...? Why wouldn't I?" Craig asked slightly annoyed from all the attention he was getting.

Kyle spoke up next, "I guess we all figured you would be with Tweek."

Craig raised an eyebrow, "we aren't attached at the hip, I'll see him at lunch," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Cartman being the ass he is smirked, " awww trouble in paradise? You two having a fight?"

"Dude... do you not know?" Kyle continued as he flipped Cartman off. "He's was attacked last night, he's in the hospital."

Craig froze feeling like the room was starting to spin "... what?"

"Yeah dude, he was walking home last night and was attacked, they found him this morning, rumor is it was Man Bear Pig," Stan added as the teacher walked in.

Craig felt like we was waking up for the first time in a while, he hadn't been the best boyfriend or even friend and it seemed Tweek was paying the price. He had promised to keep his safe from monsters and he failed.  
Craig stood up from his desk ignoring the teacher as he walked out of class and called his mother to come get him. 

**************************  
Tweek had woken up in the hospital and had a minor panic attack, confused about where he was . Apparently the owner had found a trail of his blood that lead to the shelter and called the cops. After hours of explaining everything to the cops, the hospital staff and his parents, he was finally able to relax and have a few moments to himself. The attack left him with a broken arm, and the doctor had to stitch up his leg but luckily it didnt seem to be infected. His face had a few cuts and bruses and one eye had swollen shut. He was greatful that he could still watch tv with the other , though the mild concussion made it hard for him to focus on what was on. His parents had already brought him some much appreciated coffee but couldn't stay as they had to open the shop. 

Mindless watching Red Racer he heard a sudden knock at the door that made him jump and almost spill his coffee. Taking a moment to calm down again he spoke, "....come in?" 

Craig sheepishly poked his head in and immediately felt his heart drop. He had assumed it would be bad but he wasn't fully prepared for what he saw. Tweek looked like he had been through a big fight and had lost, "....hey...," Craig gave a small wave not really knowing what else to say. 

Tweek's face went blank as he set his cup down, though he had hoped that Craig would come see him he honestly thought it would take a few days for him to notice he wasn't around.

"....how are you feeling?" Craig asked still standing behind the door not sure if he was welcomed or not. 

Tweek shrugged as he started picking at his nails trying his best not to cry again.

Craig took a deep breath as he stepped in and closed the door. Dispite the way he acted lately he really did care about his boyfriend and seeing him like this was not easy. "Tweek...I'm sorry I wasn't there.. I know I've been alittle distance lately but it doesn't mean I dont care about you." 

"Save it, I bet you didnt know I was gone til this morning," Tweek said bitterly.

Craig was a bit taken aback, they had their arguments before but Tweek had never sounded this cold towards him. "Tweek..I..."

"No, I dont want to hear it. All you care about is you and how you feel, we were suppose to be a couple. I did my best to make you happy but you never even thought about how I felt ..." Tweek said frimly. Closing his eyes a wave of pain hit, he could feel the room starting to spin as he layed back down.

Craig closed the gap between them and attempted to help but Tweek simply pulled away. "Dont touch me," he snapped at Crig not wanting him to touch him.

Craig stood back waiting for Tweek to calmed down, now seeing the pain his actions had caused he lowered his head, "Tweek... Im sorry. I.. dont even really know what to say. I got carried away with everything and I lost sight of what was more important than my phone."

Tweek rolled over turning away from Craig, "it's my fault too, I thought you actually cared about me the way I cared about you," he whispered not bothering to hold back his tears. "I foolishly started thinking of you as my actual boyfriend and maybe imagined having some type of future together but I see now that that was stupid. You only care about yourself and your ginnepig. I want to break up Craig, I want something real," he added.

Craig felt like something had stabbed him in the heart, he couldnt let it end not like this. "No," he said bluntly. 

Tweek opened his good eye and looked back at Craig, " no?"

"No, I made a mistake yes and you have every right to be mad but that doesn't mean we should break up over it." He paused for a moment to take Tweek's good hand, " and you're wrong, I care about my ginniepig and you. I know this started off in an unusually way and we were faking it but it is real now. What I feel is real and I took it for granted but I think I would be a waste if we broke up. Let me fix this Tweek, you are my best friend and I dont want to loss that," Craig said as he sat on the bed. " I love you Tweek and I'm sorry it took all this for me to see it." He knew this was a bit out of character for him but he didnt really care.

Tweek was speechless as he slowly rolled back over to face Craig, "..... you... love me?"

Craig nodded, "yes, I really do...." he admitted.

Tweek's lower lip quivered, this more than he could ever ask for, ".....you wont do it again?"

Craig shook his head, "I promise, if you will give me the chance."

Tweek weakly smiled as Craig pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into Craig's chest, "...ok," he whispered. 

Craig smiled as layed down with him slowly running his fingers through Tweak's hair the two enjoying each other's embrace. After a few moments of silence Craig spoke again, "I think I've got an idea ," he smirked.

*************  
A few hours later a nurse walked in to check on their little patient and bring him his dinner. The little boy was a bit of a trip but she found his spastic demeanor adorable. She was a bit suprised to see a second child laying in bed with her little buddy sharing a Buddda Box. Shaking her head she placed the tray on the small table as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Good night," she said before closing the door and moving to the next room.


End file.
